The interdisciplinary program in Molecular and Biochemical Nutrition provides training for pre-doctoral candidates in the concepts, techniques and implementation of molecular and biochemical metabolic studies. This training program aims to cultivate independent and original thinking, and to provide for development of scholarship and skills in research, teaching and professional service. The program is designed to attract and nurture qualified candidates from all sections of society, and emphasizes metabolism of nutrients and phytochemicals, metabolic regulation, and mechanisms of nutrient and phytochemical actions in humans and mammals that serve as human models. Program faculty are well suited for this training mission through their multidisciplinary expertise in the techniques of biochemistry, molecular biology, analytical biochemistry, cell biology, clinical studies, and genomics; and through their research programs that study metabolic problems focused on human metabolism, metabolism-related diseases, and mechanisms of nutrient and phytochemical action. The interdepartmental, interdisciplinary training program in Molecular and Biochemical Nutrition is distinctive on the Berkeley campus: it is the only program devoted to molecular metabolic biology. Thus, the nature of the program, the faculty, the resources, and the environment all offer fertile and unique opportunities for sophisticated interdisciplinary training in metabolic studies.